The Tittle of Adventure
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: Apa keinginan seorang petualang? Motivasi apa yang menjadikannya sebagai petualang? Simak kisah Arif Rahman dan tema- temannya dalam menapaki jalan Seorang petualang.
1. Chapter 1

**Danmachi © Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD © Ichhei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure © Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 1 Impian Seorang Petualang**

**Slash! Slash! Dum!**

Demikianlah suara itu bergema di sebuah _Dungeon_. Akibat serangan seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut acak-acakan postur tubuhnya setinggi 178 cm, mengenakan pakaian standar petualang dengan sebuah pedang sepanjang 1,2 m di tangan kanannya.

Namanya adalah Arif Rahman petualang pemula yang bercita-cita menjadi petualang legendaris. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah berburu di _Dungeon_ Perunggu.

"Heyaah!"

Dia berteriak lantang sambil matanya menatap tajam seekor goblin, yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Kemudian badannya dia gerakan sambil tangannya, mengayunkan pedang ke arah goblin tersebut.

**Slash! Dum!**

Tubuh Goblin itu terbelah dan lenyap, menjatuhkan sebuah batu dengan warna hijau. Nama benda itu adalah inti sihir, inti sihir sendiri merupakan benda yang ada di tubuh monster. Inti sihir inilah yang dikumpulkan oleh Petualang seperti Arif. untuk di tukarkan di guild petualang dengan _Gil_ atau item Legenda.

Harga batu Inti Sihir sendiri beragam tergantung warnanya. Hijau yang paling murah sedangkan yang termahal berwarna ungu gelap. Nah makin sulit monster yang kau lawan, makin besar peluang mendapat batu inti sihir berharga tinggi.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan itu, taruhannya bermacam-macam mulai dari luka lecet sampai berujung pada kematian. Sejak kejadian 500 tahun lalu, tepatnya peristiwa yang dikenal dengan _Blood Paradise._ Para Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di kahyangan, mulai turun ke dunia untuk membantu manusia.

Kerja sama yang di bentuk antara manusia dan dewa ini disebut dengan _Familia_. Sistemnya adalah manusia yang mengikat kontrak dari dewa tersebut, mendapat anugerah dan sebuah item bernama _Celestial Ball _yang berfungsi untuk mengetahui status diri mereka sebagai Petualang. Lalu sebagai balasan manusia yang menerima berkah dari dewa yang bersangkutan, memberikan 1/4 hasil buruan mereka dari Dungeon.

"Hm! Hasil hari ini lumayan, setidaknya cukup untuk membeli roti biasa di toko Namida."

Arif memang biasa berburu tapi tidak secara maksimal. Sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengikat kontrak dengan Dewa atau Dewi mana pun, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Sejak itu dia bertekad ingin menjadi kuat, walau tanpa mengikat kontrak dengan dewa atau dewi mana pun. Tapi kadang dia juga iri dengan beberapa petualang pemula, yang langsung pergi ke _Dungeon_ Perak setelah bergabung dengan salah satu familia. Karena mereka akan pergi berpetualang, dengan sesama anggota familia Dewa atau Dewi yang bersangkutan. Sebutan untuk kelompok petualang yang saling bekerja sama, dalam berburu di dalam _Dungeon_ adalah _Party_.

"Aku harap kejadian waktu itu tidak akan terulang lagi, aku harap akan ada Dewa atau Dewi yang mau menerimaku. Aku bersumpah selemah apa pun Dewa atau Dewi itu, aku akan melayaninya sepenuh hati."

Seperti kata pepatah [Manusia memang bisa hidup sendiri, tapi tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa tahan dengan kesendirian.] Demikian juga Arif, meskipun sering dikagumi oleh beberapa orang. karena sudah berjuang sejauh ini seorang diri, Dia masih dihinggapi rasa kesepian.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai sini saja, hari esok masih banyak. Aku harus menyimpan tenagaku buat besok."

Arif mulai mengumpulkan batu Inti Sihir yang berjatuhan hasil dari buruannya hari ini, lalu menempatkannya pada kantung kecil yang diikatnya di pinggang. Setelah beres dia beranjak dari _Dungeon_ tersebut dan melenggang keluar, sambil pikirannya mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

**Flash back**

**Bugh! Gaha!**

Arif memegang perutnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh seorang yang mirip serigala, perlu diketahui makhluk yang menghuni dunia ini sejak hari _Blood Paradise_ tidak hanya manusia saja.

"kau bercanda! Untuk apa Familia Freya, mempunyai orang lemah sepertimu."

Orang yang wajahnya mirip serigala itu mengenakan pakaian kasual berwarna putih, mengenakan celana panjang biru. Di kakinya tersemat pelindung betis setinggi lutut.

"Cukup Rufus … jangan kau lanjutkan!"

Suara itu muncul dari seorang yang duduk di meja sambil tangannya menyatu di depan wajahnya, dengan pandangan tajam mengarah ke orang yang di panggilnya.

"Cih! Baiklah Freya sama."

Rufus mendecih saat kegiatannya di interupsi oleh pimpinannya dan melangkah menjauh. Arif masih memegangi perutnya, sambil menggertakkan gigi dan menatap tajam Rufus.

"Harap maklum dengan perlakuannya, dia memang agak kasar. Tapi, kau juga sepertinya tidak tahu diri."

Mata Arif membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat terakhir, yang diucapkan oleh dewi Freya

"Ap-apa maksudmu Freya-sama!"

"Hah! Selain tidak tahu diri kau juga sangat bodoh. Pantas saja semua Dewa dan Dewi tidak menghiraukanmu."

Gigi Arif bergemeletuk mendengarnya. Matanya menatap lebih tajam, dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Kami sudah memiliki petualang tangguh serta terkenal. Kami juga memiliki jumlah Party yang banyak serta berpengalaman, jadi disini kau benar-benar …"

Arif meneteskan keringat di pipinya sambil menahan nafas, menunggu ucapan yang dijeda oleh Dewi Freya.

"Tidak dibutuh-kan!"

**Deg! Deg!**

Demikianlah suara yang dihasilkan oleh jantung Arif, dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapat penghinaan besar seperti itu. Lalu matanya menggelap karena tertutup poni, perlahan dia bangkit dan langsung berbalik membelakangi mereka.

"Heh! Sudah datang kemari meminta ingin dimasukkan ke dalam Familiaku, tapi begitu sikapmu. Memang pantas kau disebut sampah."

Arif tidak menghiraukan ucapan Freya tersebut, dan terus melangkah keluar.

"Ya, wajar saja. Kau memang tidak memiliki rasa hormat pada seorang Dewa atau Dewi, jadi sudah semestinya kau tidak terpilih. Bahkan Hestia, Dewi termiskin itu juga menolakmu. Kurasa kau memang gagal sebagai petu-"

"Lihat saja!"

" … "

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kau menyesal, dengan apa yang sudah kau ucapkan kepadaku."

Mata Freya membulat saat melihat perbuatan Arif itu, dirinya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kepada Anak itu. Rufus pun bermaksud mengangkat senjatanya, namun dia dicegah oleh Tuannya.

"Rufus! Tidak perlu kau mengurusi bocah itu, dia sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Melainkan hanya sebuah serangga pengganggu."

"Baik, Freya-sama!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Arif pergi ke atas bukit yang menghadap langsung kota Orario. Kemudian bertekad akan menjadi kuat.

**Flash back End**

"Familia Freya! Lihat saja, suatu hari aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan kalian."

Tidak terasa karena mengingat masa lalunya, Arif sudah keluar dari Dungeon yang dia jelajahi. Untuk pemula seperti Arif pengawas Dungeon, hanya akan menyarankannya memasuki _Dungeon_ level Perunggu.

Itu karena _Dungeon_ level ini memang pas untuk pemula dan cocok, sebagai langkah awal memulai karier sebagai Petualang. Arif selama sebulan sejak kejadian itu, selalu datang dan masuk ke _Dungeon_ ini seorang diri.

Kalau ditanya kenapa tidak banyak yang memasukinya. Itu karena kebanyakan mereka yang pemula, sudah bergabung dengan _Familia_ dan mengikuti _Party_. Nah jika seorang petualang bersama Party yang berpengalaman, maka meskipun itu petualang pemula dia akan diizinkan karena ada anggota _Familia_nya.

Namun bila seandainya dia tidak memiliki Kontrak dengan Dewa atau Dewi, otomatis dia hanya sendiri apakah berpetualang sendiri bisa masuk ke _Dungeon_ Perak. Jawabannya bisa tapi dengan beberapa syarat, dintaranya adalah berada di Level dua atau menyelesaikan _Dungeon_ Perunggu.

"Ini hasil kerjaku hari ini!"

Arif memberikan kantung kecil, berisi batu Inti Sihir yang dia dapat saat berburu.

Seorang Elf yang bertugas melayani petualang tersenyum ramah, sambil meraih bungkusan yang di berikan Arif. Sebenarnya yang bertugas menyambut petualang bukan hanya bangsa Elf saja, tapi dari bangsa manusia juga ada.

Elf perempuan berambut pink dengan mata coklat dan panjang rambut sepunggung itu tetap tersenyum, dia mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang putih serta luaran coklat.

"Hm ini hasilmu hari ini Arif! Sepertinya sedikit lebih banyak dari kemarin."

Arif mengangguk menanggapi perkataan wanita Elf tersebut. Seperti biasa wanita resepsionis ini memang selalu menjadi penerima tamu bagi Arif, atau lebih tepat Arif sengaja memberikannya pada wanita Elf satu ini. Karena merasa percaya padanya.

"Iya aku cukup beruntung bisa naik ke lantai 7 hari ini, tinggal 8 lantai lagi. Maka aku akan bisa diizinkan, untuk masuk ke _Dungeon_ Perak bukan, Everyn!"

Nama dari wanita Elf ini sebenarnya adalah Cilia Everyn. sama seperti Arif, dia juga baru sebulan bekerja sebagai resepsionis. Awal perjumpaan mereka adalah saat Arif pertama kali, mendaftar sebagai Petualang pemula.

"Sebelum itu, pastikan juga kau berada di level 2. Itu agar kau mudah masuk ke _Dungeon_ Perak, karena selain menyelesaikan _Dungeon_ Perunggu. Kau juga harus berada di level dua, sebagai syarat pendukung. Juga jika bisa seharusnya kau ... membentuk _Party_."

Everyn mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan lirih, agar tidak di dengar Arif. Sebenarnya dia tahu permasalahan Arif dan bersimpati padanya. Namun ternyata telinga Arif sangat peka dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum palsu, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Yahahah kau jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, Everyn!"

Everyn menggigit bawah bibir, saat menerima pernyataan bohong Arif. Dirinya sangat mencemaskan keadaan orang di depannya ini, dia tidak habis pikir. Biasanya para Dewa atau Dewi, akan dengan senang hati menerima manusia menjadi bagian dari Familianya. Tapi dalam kasus Arif mereka semua menolak.

'Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan dirimu dalam topeng itu Arif!'

Tiba-tiba Arif menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Everyn, yang sedang melamun sambil berteriak kecil.

"Oi Everyn! Jangan melamun saat seseorang sedang bicara denganmu!"

Everyn mengempaskan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan dan tersenyum, menanggapi panggilan Arif barusan.

"Baiklah mari kita hitung, harga dari seluruh batu Inti Sihir yang kau dapat hari ini!"

Everyn menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penakar harga batu sihir dengan cepat, setelah selesai dia memberikan hasilnya pada Arif dalam bentuk _Gil_.

"Baik hasil kali ini adalah 15.000 Gil silakan di terima."

"Wah hari ini meningkat 3000 Gil dari kemarin. Syukurlah! Aku bisa menambah uang tabunganku, untuk membeli peralatan baru."

Diawal petualangannya Arif hanya bisa mengumpulkan dalam kisaran 250-500 Gil. Tapi setelah satu bulan, dia bisa mengumpulkan 30 kali lipat dari hasilnya dahulu dan itu membuatnya puas.

"Hm memangnya ada berapa uang tabunganmu, Arif!"

Arif memunculkan gigi sambil tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala, lalu tangan lainnya mengisyaratkan tanda v untuk menunjukkan nilai tabungannya.

"Wah itu cukup banyak, tidak kusangka kau bisa mengumpulkan sebanyak itu. Baiklah besok ikut aku ke menara Babel ya!"

Arif ingin menolak karena dia berencana untuk masuk _Dungeon_ lagi, dan cepat-cepat menaklukkan _Dungeon_ perunggu. Agar bisa memasuki _Dungeon_ Perak.

"Ano! Sebenarnya aku berencana memasuki Dungeon lagi."

Everyn memandang Arif dengan mata setengah terbuka dan mulut di kerucutkan, lalu matanya juga menyiratkan sesuatu seperti (apa kau tidak mau pergi denganku),

**Glek!**

'Shimatta entah kenapa aku merasa akan menyesal seumur hidup, jika menolak tawarannya hari ini.'

"Y-ya ba-baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Yeay bagus! Aku tunggu di alun-alun kota ya."

Arif sweatdrop ketika melihat tingkah Everyn yang langsung memasang wajah cerah, sambil tangannya disatukan dengan tangannya.

"ha-ha'i!"

Setelah segala sesuatunya beres, Arif melenggang keluar untuk pulang. Langit sore di kota Orario memang enak untuk di nikmati, hilir mudik petualang yang baru pulang juga menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Lalu mata Arif memandang langit yang merah saga.

'Aku pasti bisa menjadi petualang seperti dirinya. Suatu hari aku akan menjadi sepertimu, mendapatkan gelarku sendiri dan menjadi petualang legendaris lihat saja. [Siegrief no Dragon slayer]

And cut

Hai Minna-san ini adalah cerita baru yang kusuguhkan untuk kalian. Yah saat melihat anime DanMachi, aku terinspirasi ingin menciptakan dunia seperti itu.

Oke aku jelaskan disini hal-hal yang ada di fanficku kali ini.

Pertama [_Blood Paradise_] ini adalah sesuatu yang terjadi sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu, namun gak akan kujelaskan sekarang akan terkuak seiring cerita.

Kedua [_Gil_] sebenarnya mata uang ini kuambil dari game Final Fantasy Tactic yang ada di PSP, yah kuharap kalian mengerti ya.

Di sini gak ada sistem kelas yang ada adalah Gelar. Gelar sendiri adalah julukan yang di berikan oleh _Tomb Of Adventure_, yang diciptakan oleh dewa tertinggi masing-masing Mitologi. Kadang dalam beberapa kasus suatu gelar bisa dimiliki oleh beberapa orang sekaligus, ada juga gelar seperti Siegrief yang di kagumi oleh Arif memiliki gelar khusus yaitu _Dragon Slayer_. Info lebih lanjut kujelaskan seiring cerita ya.

kemudian [Item] tetap sama seperti di animenya. Yaitu ditempa oleh sang dewi Hephaestus, Juga beberapa dewa atau dewi lain di berbagai mitologi yang khusus menempa senjata.

Dan untuk fic kali ini aku akan menggunakan beberapa mitologi besar yaitu Shinto, Hindu, Yunani, Nordik, dan Roma serta beberapa mitologi kecil lainnya.

pembagian _Dungeon_ sendiri sebagai berikut.

[Perunggu] merupakan Dungeon untuk pemula seperti Arif, memiliki rank kesulitan D dan banyak lantai 15.

[Perak] merupakan Dungeon untuk tingkat lanjut di Level 2, memiliki rank kesulitan C dan banyak lantai 30.

[Emas] merupakan Dungeon untuk tingkat menengah berada di level 3-4, memiliki rank kesulitan B dan banyak lantai 70.

[Diamond] merupakan Dungeon untuk tingkat atas berada di level 5-7, memiliki rank kesulitan A dan banyak lantai 85.

[Legenda] merupakan Dungeon yang dibebaskan untuk dimasuki dengan catatan, bila meninggal dalam berburu di Dungeon tersebut pihak pengawas tidak bertanggung jawab. Memiliki Rank kesulitan S dan banyak lantai 100. (Hanya muncul bila terjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar seperti _Blood Paradise_)

Demikianlah penjelasan dari Dungeonnya dan beberapa hal, semoga membantu:v.

Nah untuk melihat status, para petualang bisa menggunakan [_Celestial Ball_] yang diberikan oleh dewa atau dewi yang dilayani. Namun karena Arif belum memilikinya, jadi untuk sekarang belum tahu statusnya.

Oh satu lagi dalam fic ini akan bertebaran karakter OC(Original Character), jadi bagi yang tidak suka tidak mengapa. Saya tidak memaksa Anda membacanya oke:v.

Baiklah segitu aja dulu salam pertama dariku untuk cerita ini.

Seperti biasa bacalah The Tittle Of Adventure dan ikutilah petualanga. Arif, demi meraih impiannya untuk menjadi petualang legendaris seperti idolanya.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja.

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini, kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagiaan di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Jaa nee


	2. Chapter 2

**DanManchi © Fuji Omori**

**Highschool DxD © Icchei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure © Tessar Wahyudi**

Special Thanks to My Imoutou-chan

"Apa" Ucap/jawab Manusia atau Ras lainnya

'Apa' Batin Manusia atau Ras lainnya

**"Apa" **Ucap/jawab para Dewa atau Dewi

**'Apa'** Batin Dewa atau Dewi

[Apa] Ucapan Divine Beast atau Monter lainnya

"[Apa]" Mantra atau sihir dan sebagainya

Chapter 2

Zirah Tua

seorang petualang pemula berjalan santai menuju aluu-alun, hari ini dia akan membeli peralatan baru ditemani seseorang. Beberapa lama dia menunggu sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Ohayou! maaf membuatmu menunggu, apa sudah dari tadi?" Ucap gadis Elf berambut pink, yang memakai baju merah marun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai, Everyn!" Jawab Arif menggelengkan kepala dan sudut bibirnya melekuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" ajak Everyn.

Tujuan mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Orario yaitu Menara Babel. Seluruh keperluan para petualang sudah tersedia di dalam menara itu, dari yang harga murah sampai paling mahal.

"Everyn! Bukannya _Item _yang ada di Menara Babel harga paling murahnya adalah 20.000.000 _Gil,_ aku tidak ada uang untuk membeli peralatan di sana. biasanya aku mampir ke toko besi milik temanku namanya Namida." Ucap Arif

"Tenang saja, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik di sana!" Ucap Everyn dengan bangga.

Arif menghela napas, berdebat dengan Everyn akan membuatnya frustasi. Sekali dia sudah memutuskan, maka akan sulit untuk menolak.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan megah. Dengan batu Marmer berwarna emas sebagai bahan bakunya, memiliki bentuk bulat yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"Wah entah berapa kali aku melihatnya, tempat ini selalu membuatku takjub." Tutur Arif untuk kesekian kalinya-walau dia sering melihat menara ini tiap hari.

"Hehe tentu saja, menara ini dibangun oleh seluruh pimpinan dewa tertinggi dari berbagai mitologi. Jadi, mustahil bangunan ini tidak memiliki daya tarik." Jawab Everyn.

Keduanya melangkah mendekati bangunan itu dan mata keduanya hidup. Senjata di sini rata-rata sudah dipasangi oleh rune sihir, sehingga memiliki nilai plus dari senjata biasanya.

'Peralatan di tempat ini sangat bagus, para pengrajinnya menambahkan rune sihir elemen, untuk memperbaiki dan meningkatkan status, pada senjata atau armor tersebut. Harganya pasti selangit!' Hati Arif menjerit keras, saat melihat senjata yang ada di sini.

"Bagaimana, kau suka tempat ini?"

"y-ya tentu saja aku suka! Tapi Sayang, uangku tidak cukup untuk beli _Item_ di tempat ini!" Jawab Arif.

Melihat Arif frustasi, Everyn hanya menggeleng. Tujuan dia membawa Arif kesini, sebenarnya untuk masuk ke dalam pasar selain dari pasar utama.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk petualang pemula yang mempunyai uang pas-pasan sepertimu!" Ucap Everyn sambil tangannya menutupi senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya ba baiklah!" jawab Arif sambil sudut bibirnya berkedut, karena disentil oleh ucapan gadis itu. 'Everyn kau kejam!'

Everyn menuntunnya memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang ada di ujung tembok dari Menara Babel. Di tempat ini banyak bertebaran barang-barang petualang, bahkan memiliki kualitas lebih baik dari yang dijual oleh toko pandai besi kebanyakan.

"Everyn, ini semua apa di jual?" Tanya Arif tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Tentu saja, sekarang pilihlah yang menurutmu cocok dan sesuaikan dengan jumlah tabunganmu. oh iya aku juga hendak mencari sesuatu di tempat ini. begini saja kau cari keperluanmu dan aku akan cari keperluanku setelah selesai kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini oke!" Ucap Everyn

"Ha'i semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" Ucap Arif mengangguk sambil tangannya, memegang sebuah helm berwarna putih dengan mata berbinar.

Everyn berbalik sambil bibir di kerucutkan, dia pikir Arif akan menanyai apa yang ingin dibelinya. Ternyata ekspetasi tak sesuai harapan, Lalu Everyn mencari apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Arif membantuku. Tapi ternyata, dia malah sibuk sendiri dengan keperluannya, mattaku!" Ucapnya ketus.

Everyn mencari apa yang menjadi kebutuhannya dengan cepat, tapi ada satu hal yang dia lupa yaitu pesanan milik teman kecilnya Syr-chan.

"Are pesanan milik Syrchie, harusnya di sekitar sini!"

Sebelum menuju ke alun-alun dan menemui Arif, Everyn berpapasan dengan teman masa kecilnya seorang Elf juga yaitu Syr. Karena dia teman kecil jadi Everyn memanggilnya Syrchie dan dia dipanggil Evey, berbeda dengan dirinya Syr lebih memilih menjadi Maid di sebuah bar penerima para petualang.

Everyn menjelajah rak yang menjadi tempat pesanan Syrchie, lalu matanya beralih ke atas. Di situlah terdapat pesanan Syrchie yaitu sebuah Grimoire. Fungsi dari Grimoire sendiri adalah untuk menyimpan sebuah sihir, harga dari sebuah Grimoire itu setara dengan harga item kelas S tempaan _Familia_ Hephaestus.

"Eh, ada di atas sana! Bagaimana aku mengambil itu, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain."

Everyn menaiki rak itu perlahan-lahan, matanya tertuju pada _Grimoire_ pesanan Syrchie. Dengan susah payah dia berhasil meraih buku tersebut, wajah senang terlukis setelah dia mendapatkan pesanan milik temannya. Karena tidak hati-hati, tumpuan kakinya tidak seimbang.

"eeeeehhhhhh!"

Tarikan gravitasi menariknya ke bawah, Everyn menutup mata membayangkan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi menghampiri. Namun rasa sakit yang dia bayangkan tak kunjung datang. Malah kini, dia merasakan sepasang tangan sedang menopang tubuhnya.

"Huft, untung masih sempat!" Ucap sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah Arif.

Mata Everyn segera terbuka untuk memastikan suara yang barusan dia dengar, lalu nampaklah wajah Arif yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa, Everyn." Ucapnya.

1 detik ... 2 detik ... 3 detik

**Plak!**

"Kyaaa!" Teriaknya sambil tangannya mendarat mulus di pipi Arif.

"Ittai," ringis Arif membuat konsentrasinya buyar, lalu tubuhnya berguncang kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Karena bobot tubuh Everyn, Keduanya meringis bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Everyn!" Protes Arif sambil menggosok pipinya.

"Itu … aku tidak sengaja!" Jawab Everyn gugup, karena telah memukul wajah Arif.

Keduanya merapikan diri setelah jatuh, pipi Everyn bersemu menahan malu. Namun dia merasa penampilan Arif berbeda. Kini di depannya Arif berdiri mengenakan sebuah Armor hitam lusuh, juga sebuah pedang besar dengan panjang 1,5 M tersemat di punggungnya.

"Arif! Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" Tanya Everyn.

"Ahaha! ini adalah sesuatu yang aku beli, seorang wanita berambut panjang. Menawariku Armor ini dan sebuah pedang juga."

'Apa pun itu pedangnya terlalu besar, apa dia bisa mengayunkannya?' Pikir Everyn.

"Ano Arif! Apa kau bisa mengayunkan pedang itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, Pedang dan baju ini satu paket. Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi kata wanita itu pedang ini hanya akan bisa diangkat oleh pemakai Armor ini." Jawab Arif.

Pedang yang tersemat di punggung Arif memiliki panjang 1,5 M, ketebalan mencapai 1 CM, dan lebar bilahnya 7,5 CM cukup berat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lalu Armor lusuh itu memiliki warna hitam dengan jubah menjuntai.

"Hm bukan [Rune Elemen] tapi [Rune Link], untuk saat ini tipe seperti itu ketinggalan jaman. Kenapa kau membelinya?" Ucap Everyn sambil mencubit dagu.

"Memang apa bedanya, bagiku sama saja. Pedang ini hanya bisa di gunakan olehku, jadi ini spesial."

Everyn menggeleng saat mendengar alasan Arif, karena bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar.

"Arif! Biasanya bila seseorang ketinggalan dan tahu kalau dia menggunakan sesuatu yang kuno, mereka akan memasang wajah aneh sambil berkata 'benarkah' tapi kau malah seperti ini."

"Bagiku, selama itu terlihat keren. Aku akan membelinya, ternyata keputusan menerima ajakanmu membuahkan hasil, ya!" Ucap Arif sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Everyn bersemu dan wajahnya dia palingkan, agar Arif tidak melihat dirinya malu.

"Y-ya baguslah kalau begitu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah! ayo kita pergi dari sini, apa masih ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Arif.

"Tidak ada, semua sudah terkumpul!" Jawab Everyn

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Cetus Arif

Keduanya melenggak keluar dari Black Market dengan suasana hati berbeda, Arif yang puas dengan apa yang dia beli. Sedangkan Everyn senang karena bisa mendapatkan Grimoire pesanan temannya, Walau momen ketika dia jatuh itulah yang paling dia suka.

"Everyn! Buku itu bukannya Grimoire." Celetuk Arif.

"Umu ini adalah pesanan temanku, dia bilang untuk seseorang." Jawab Everyn

Arif mengetahui apa yang dipegang oleh Everyn, karena pernah mendengarnya dari para Petualang.

"Hm begitu ya," ucap Arif yang setelah itu terdiam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka saat keluar dari Menara Babel, banyak pandangan mengejek saat melihat Arif mengenakan Armor hitam lusuh dan pedang berbilah besar, tersemat di belakang punggungnya.

"Arif! Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu," tanya Everyn pelan

"Heh, kalimat itu kukembalikan padamu. aku sih biasa saja." Jawabnya padat.

Arif sudah tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, sejak dirinya di tolak oleh para dewa dan dewi yang terakhir oleh dewi Freya. Dirinya sudah melupakan yang namanya rasa terganggu, karena baginya mengikuti perkataan orang lain itu merepotkan. keduanya pun singgah di sebuah pasar kecil yang ada di depan Menara Babel.

"Everyn! Hari ini, kau mau pesan apa? biar aku traktir!" Tanya Arif percaya diri.

"Eh kau serius!" Respon Everyn.

Arif mengangguk mengkonfirmasi ucapan Everyn.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau es krim!" Ucap Everyn.

"Kau tidak mau yang lain?" Tanya kikuk Arif.

"Tidak, aku mau es krim saja!" Tegasnya dengan pipi mengembang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Keduanya duduk di kursi taman yang mengarah ke Menara Babel, sambil memakan es krim

"Arif! Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali, untuk menjadi seorang Petualang?"

"Aku ingin seperti dirinya! Siegrief si Petualang yang menaklukan Dungeon Legendaris 100 Tahun lalu, Dia yang mengalahkan Naga Balmung dan mendapat gelar Dragon Slayer. Aku ingin mencapainya, Everyn!"

Sebenarnya kemunculan _Dungeon_ tidak hanya satu atau 2 _Dungeon_, 500 tahun lalu saat terjadi Blood Paradise sudah ada 6 _Dungeon_ Legendaris yang di temukan. Salah satunya di taklukan oleh Siegrief yang ternyata, Bos _Dungeon_ Legendaris itu adalah seekor Naga bernama Balmung. Hasilnya Dia mendapatkan sebuah zirah dan pedang khusus, yang berasal dari tubuh Naga tersebut.

"Hm jadi kau berniat menaklukan _Dungeon_ Legendaris?" Ucap Everyn sambil menyuapka es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ya dan sebagai langkah awal, aku harus menaklukan _Dungeon_ Perunggu!" Jawab Arif dengan tangan kanan di kepalkan, dan tatapan mata penuh semangat.

Hihi aku doakan semoga berhasil! Ucap Everyn memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih, Everyn!" Respon Arif sambil gigi melebar.

Arif menatap Everyn dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Di saat semua orang menjauh, hanya Everyn seorang yang mau mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka,' janji Arif.

"Arrgghhh lari, seekor _Cylop_ lepas dari kandang! Cepat lari!"

Atensi Arif dan semua orang beralih ke sumber suara, dia berlari kencang sambil di belakangnya, seekor raksasa bermata satu mengejar.

"Itu _Cyclop_ monster berlevel D, meskipun Intelejensi mereka rendah. Tapi kekuatan mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Jelas Everyn

**Syut!**

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap Arif sambil menarik tangan Everyn untuk menjauh.

Di saat orang-orang sedang panik seorang wanita bertudung putih, mengawasi dari atas bangunan tinggi.

"**Bell-kun! Kita akan bermain, dan Arif! Semoga **_**Cylop**_** itu menghabisimu!**" Ucap sosok itu.

Kerumunan itu berlari tanpa arah dan menyebar, tapi _Cylop _itu hanya mengejar Arif dan Everyn saja.

"Kenapa Monster itu hanya mengejar kita, Everyn!" Ucap Arif panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

'Kalau terus begini, kami pasti akan kehabisan tenaga. Dan monster itu akan menghabisi kami berdua..."

Arif berhenti sejenak melihat sekeliling, lalu matanya melihat gang kecil. Dia membawa Everyn ke sana dan di situ ada sebuah gudang kecil, dengan pintu yang hanya bisa di buka dari luar.

**Syut!**

"Itte! Itu sakit Arif," Ringis Everyn saat Arif baru saja menariknya kuat, agar masuk ke dalam gudang itu.

Matanya melebar saat melihat Arif tersenyum, sambil memegang pintu gudang disertai mulut mengucapkan sesuatu.

**Jedum!**

Arif menutup pintu itu keras dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Tidak, Arif jangan … jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon!"

"Maafkan aku, Everyn! Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku." Ucap Arif dan langsung pergi dari depan gudang itu

'Tunggu saja, Everyn! Aku akan kembali, setelah membereskan raksasa itu!' Batinnya.

"Arif! Arif!"

Everyn meringkuk menyesali ketidak berdayaannya, bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu terbayang ucapan Arif, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gomen! Mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa selamat!"

"Baka! Arif no Baka!"

Lalu matanya melihat sebuah besi kecil panjang terlentang di dinding gudang, sekejap dia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kau bertindak bodoh."

Di sisi lain, Arif sedang menyiapkan diri menghadapi Cylops yang ada dihadapannya.

"(Gluk) aku tidak akan kalah!"

Bell Side

Serangan kera putih itu menghempaskan Bell Cranel dengan keras ke dinding, membuat dirinya terengah dengan mata melebar.

"**Bell-kun!**," Ucap Hestia yang datang dari sampingnya.

Mata Bell melebar saat melihat dewi Hestia ada di sekitarnya, dengan cepat dia meraih bahu Hestia dan berteriak.

"Kami sama kenapa … kenapa anda kemari!" Ucapnya bercampur heran.

"**Aku tidak mau di tinggal, bukankah Bell-kun sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku.**" Ucap Hestia dengan mata sayu.

Iris sewarna ruby itu membulat saat mendengar perkataan dewi Hestia, detik itu juga dia teringat janji yang telah dia ucapkan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa … aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Kami-sama!"

Atensi mereka teralih saat sebuah serangan mencoba menyerang mereka berdua, Bell dengan cekatan menarik Hestia ke dalam dekapannya dan membawanya lari.

"**Bell-kun Gomen, tapi saat ini aku sangat senang!**" Ucap Hestia.

"Apa yang baru saja anda katakan, Kami-sama!" Ucap Bell terkejut.

Kini keduanya sedang sembunyi di balik tembok raksasa, Hestia mengambil sebuah belati yang tersemat di punggungnya.

"**Bell-kun! Sekarang aku akan meningkatkan statusmu,**" ucap Hestia.

"Umu!"

Bell memegang Celestial Ball miliknya. Lalu Hestia menyatukan kekuatan belati, yang dibawanya dengan kekuatan Bell.

'**Aku masih bingung, berapa banyak status Bell yang akan meningkat. Dengan senjata hasil tempaan Hephaestus ini.**' Pikirnya.

Rune sihir bertuliskan aksara para dewa muncul dengan bersinar biru, kemudian berubah-ubah mengkalkulasi kekuatan Bell yang di satukan dengan Belati tersebut. Saat angka-angka itu berhenti mata Hestia melebar dan sudut bibirnya menaik.

'**Aku tidak menyangka, peningkatan powernya sampai 600 poin.**' Batin Hestia

Hestia segera menutup status Bell dan menyerahkan Belati itu, Bell menerima Belati itu dengan senang. Kemudian bersiap menyerang Monster itu yang sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Tubuh Bell bergetar takut, namun Hestia menyandarkan wajah dan tangan menyentuh punggungnya.

"**Bell-kun aku menjanjikan kemenangan buatmu, kau percaya padaku, kan!**" Ucapnya pelan.

Mata Bell melebar dan bibirnya melekuk. Wajahnya kini berisi cahaya tekad pantang mundur, setelah menerima janji dewinya.

"Ha'i!" Ucapnya mantap.

"**Yosh kalau begitu hajar dia, Bell-kun!**" Respon Hestia, sambil menepuk pelan punggung Bell.

Bell Cranel melompat dari tempatnya, matanya menatap Kera putih itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat Belati pemberian Hestia.

[Grrooaagh!]

Sebuah rantai yang menjuntai di lengan kera putih itu menerjang ke arah Bell. Mendapati serangan tersebut Bell menaruh Belati pemberian Hestia, di depan dirinya dengan sedikit ragu.

**Prang!**

Rantai yang harusnya menghantam kuat dirinya itu, malah hancur saat beradu dengan Belati tersebut. Membuat mata Bell melebar.

"**Itulah kekuatanmu sekarang Bell-kun. Belati itu hidup jadi percayakan saja semuanya pada belati itu! Percayalah juga padaku!**" Teriak Hestia.

"Ha'i" jawab Bell.

Kini dirinya berlari ke arah Kera Putih itu, tangan besar milik monster itu hendak memukul Bell. Tapi Bell menjadikan lengan itu sebagai pijakan dan dia terus berlari ke arah bahu dan melompat ke atas monster itu.

Dalam Slow motion tubuh Bell melayang bebas, tangan kirinya meraih seutas tali dan tangan kanan mengenggam erat belati Hestia.

'Aku percaya! Aku percaya! Aku percaya! Pada kami-sama!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

Gaya pegas dari tali yang lentur menghempaskan tubuh Bell ke arah monster itu, Kera Putih itu juga hendak memukul Bell. Namun hempasan tubuhnya lebih cepat dari pergerakan monster itu, Bell sukses menyayat zirah pelindung Kera Putih itu.

Matanya menatap tajam, kera itu kini membuang pelindung di giginya dan menatap balik Bell.

'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu.'

"Heyyah!"

Bell menggerakan tubuhnya zigzag dan mata kera itu berputar ke sana kemari mengikuti pergerakan Bell. Namun sayang, di satu momen Bell sukses menusukan belati Hestia tepat di jantungnya. Membuat Kera Putih itu mengerang keras, lalu berubah menjadi batu sihir berwarna ungu.

"Aku … berhasil!" Ucapnya lirih tak percaya.

Woooaaahhhh!

Tepuk tangan menggema mengiringi kemenangan Bell yang telah mengalahkan monster itu, Aiz Wallanstein yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

'Dia boleh juga!' Batinnya.

Kembali ke Arif.

Arif kini terlentang tak berdaya dengan nafas tak beraturan, tubuhnya mati rasa karena baru saja melindungi wanita yang sedang tergeletak lemas di sampingnya

"Kuso! Everyn, kenapa kau datang kemari! Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk sembunyi." Protesnya

Arif kaget bukan main saat Everyn datang melindunginya dari serangan _Cylop_ itu, serangan monster itu membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

Sebuah belaian lembut terasa di pipi Arif, atensinya beralih ke arah Everyn yang sedang tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Karena aku percaya, kau pasti akan melindungiku!" Ucap Everyn pelan.

Iris coklat itu melebar mendengar penuturan tulus dari Everyn, tanpa sadar dia mengingat kembali nasihat dari wanita Twintal berpita pink. Yang memberikan Armor hitam dan pedang raksasa itu padanya.

Flash back

Wanita twintal berpita pink itu mengangkat tangannya, dengan 3 jarinya teracung ke atas.

"**Dengar Arif! Ada 3 keadaan yang membuat seseorang, bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya.**" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"**Pertama saat orang itu dalam bahaya, kedua saat melihat teman-temannya juga dalam bahaya, dan ketiga saat orang yang berharga baginya terluka. Jika salah satu dari tiga keadaan itu terjadi, maka dapat dipastikan kekuatan sejati akan muncul.**" Jelasnya

Arif mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir, tapi Wanita Twintal itu menjawab apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"**Ketiga keadaan itu pun bukanlah sebab mutlak munculnya kekuatan sejati, masih ada dua lagi yang jarang di ketahui.**" Sambungnya

"Jarang diketahui? Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Arif.

Wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika menerima kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Arif.

"**Pertama, Kekuatan untuk mempercayakan nyawamu pada senjatamu!"** Ucapnya

Arif melebarkan mata saat mendengarnya. Baginya mempercayakan hidup pada seseorang, bukan pada dirinya sendiri itu sulit. Apalagi kejadian dirinya ditolak oleh semua dewa, membuatnya frustasi dan kehilangan rasa untuk percaya.

"Hehe! Itu seperti sesuatu yang konyol?" Sanggah Arif.

"**Dengar Arif! Benda yang kau kenakan itu, adalah hasil tempaan kurcaci pribadi dewa utama Odin.**" Jelas gadis itu.

"Dewa Odin!"

"**Hu'um selama kau mempercayai benda itu dan mengalami tiga keadaan penunjang munculnya kekuatan sejati, maka kau akan mengeluarkan kemampuan aslimu. Karena itu, percayalah padanya. Lalu yang kedua adalah**-"

Flasback End

"Rasa percaya dari orang yang berharga bagimu!" Ucap Arif lirih.

Mata Everyn sedikit melebar ketika Arif menggumamkan kalimatnya, lalu Arif melemparkan senyum pada Everyn.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan!" Perintahnya pada Everyn sambil mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, walau rasa sakit menjalar saat dirinya bergerak.

'Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita twintal itu benar, maka aku akan mencobanya.' Batin Arif sambil meraih perang raksasa yang tidak jauh darinya.

Arif memegang pedang itu lalu ditancap ke tanah, tangannya dikatupkan pada gagang pedang itu.

"Aku mempercayaimu Armor hitam, aku juga mempercayaimu Pedangku! Karena itu, mohon berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengalahkan _Cylop_ yang ada di hadapanku." Ucap Arif sambil memejamkan mata dan tangan menggenggam erat pedang raksasa itu

Saat dia memejamkan mata dan memohon. Tiba-tiba siluet sepasang mata berwarna merah dan gigi muncul, menghentakkan Arif ke dunia nyata.

"Apa itu?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Armor dan Pedangnya kini di selimuti aura hitam. Untuk sesaat Arif tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasakannya.

Sesuatu di dadanya seolah mengamuk ingin dikeluarkan, lalu Arif menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengacungkan pedang itu ke arah _Cyclop_.

"Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru dimulai, Monster bermata satu!" Ucapnya tegas.

'[Sacred Gear] itu tidak mungkin, Zirah itu melampaui hal itu. [Cloth] tidak mungkin, itu sesuatu yang sudah hilang. Bahkan jika ada yang punya, pasti disembunyikan.' Batinnya.

Everyn berpikir lebih keras untuk mengingat apa yang telah dia pelajari, tentang jenis-jenis senjata beserta tipenya.

"Masaka … apa jangan-jangan itu [Noble Phantasm]," Ucapnya sambil melebarkan mata.

And Cut!

Haha Gomen jika harus di potong disini para pembaca sekalian. Sebelumnya mari saya bahas dulu tentang istilah-istilah di chapter ini.

[Rune Elemen] ini saya ambil dari game Stone of Life, di situ ada jasa NPC yang menyediakan fasilitas buat menambahkan senjata kita dengan batu elemen.

[Rune Link] ini kreasi saya sendiri yang fungsinya, menggabungkan baju Armor dan sebuah senjata. Biasanya tindakan ini untuk mencegah seseorang mencuri senjata.

[Sacred Gear] nah ini pasti kalian tahukan maknanya, istilah ini populer dari anime Highschool DxD.

[Cloth] Nah ini sebuah armor yang sudah langka dan bentuknya berbeda-beda. Istilah ini populer dari anime Saint Seiya.

Noble Phantasm] kalau ini sebenarnya sama sih seperti sacred gear. Istilah ini populer dari anime Fate series.

Demikianlah pembahasan dari istilah di chapter ini, untuk sejarahnya mohon maaf mungkin di lain chapter akan di jelaskan.

Balasan Review dari chapter 1

PembawaCeritaIsekai

Terima kasih:v

Lactobacillus

Oke mohon ikuti ceritaku dengan sabar dan semoga bisa memuaskan dirimu. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu terganggu dengan karakter Freya.

Arif? Itu karakter Originalku bang

Hasan Kabar

Ow terima kasih atas penilaiannya, chapter ini pun mohon koreksinya.

Undying08

Aku anggap itu pujian darimu kawan, semoga kau puas dengan chapter kali ini. Terima kasih semangatnya:v

Guest(Dita)

Terima kasih! Salam kenal juga aku Tessar.

Arif4342

Amiin! Terima kasih doanya. Ini sudah lanjut.

Demikianlah chapter hari ini semoga memuaskan:v

Seperti biasa bacalah The Tittle Of Adventure dan ikutilah petualangan Arif, demi meraih impiannya menjadi Petualang Legendaris seperti idolanya.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja.

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini, kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagiaan di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Jaa nee


End file.
